Alternate Universe
by peepskeeper
Summary: What if Bella never conceived Renesme during her honeymoon? What if they would have gone off to college at Dartmouth until Bella was more ready to let go of her humanity?  This story picks up right where Bella seduces Edward.
1. Stoking the fire

**BPOV**

I awoke from my dream with a sense of overwhelming grief. I was having the most real and wonderful dream. Ever since Edward had declared he would not make love to me until I was changed I have thought of little else. I want him constantly. My need for him is too great for me to be changed now and loose this feeling. I almost feel as though he is now my drug and siren, instead of the other way around. I can't imagine getting enough of him physically. To wake up and realize my crazed beach exploits with Edward were all just a dream is devastating. I cannot help it when tears well up in my eyes and a sob escapes my lips.

Edward cradles me tightly in his arms and brushes his fingers across my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Edward asks, "what is it love?" I can't help but heart the fear underlying his question. I know my unexplained crying is causing him stress.

"It was all a dream" I cry, trying to explain my current mood state.

"Were you having a nightmare, sweetheart?" Edwards frets "please Bella tell me what is going on. I can't bear seeing you so upset"

"Oh Edward, please" is all I manage to get out before I crush my mouth to his with nothing more or less than pure need.

Edward does not push me away as I am expecting but seems to match my need for him. He kisses me back passionately and reverently. I hear the sound of satin tearing as I feel his cold hands run over my bare chest. My skin is on fire and my heart is racing. I notice Edwards breathing is just as quick and shallow as my own as we both explore the other's body. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth as I run my hands down his perfectly chiseled chest to his fuckhawt v on his lower abdomen. His beathing catches as I slip my fingers under the waist band of his sleep pants. I decide to test the waters as I untie the string holding his pants up on his hips.

Edward moves quickly and I prepare myself for the rejection. I then feel his mouth on my neck, his tongue teasing my collarbone. He has placed himself over me with his hands gripping the bedframe. His pants have seemingly disappeared. I relish in the feel of his naked, perfect body aligned with mine. I cannot believe I have finally gotten him to take me again.

I wrap my legs around his waist and I hear a low hiss escape his lips before they ravish mine again. Edward rips my black lacy bottoms off and I can feel his girth begging for entrance at my now insanely wet center. I whisper "please" and I feel him slide into me. I feel complete and full when he is inside of me and I want to stay this way forever.

"God that feels so good, you epmff make.. uh me .. soouuhh" I lose the ability for coherent thought as Edward keeps up an incredible pace. I quickly feel my body tightening at the promise of release.

Edward whispers, "Come with me Bel-luhhh".

This is enough to send me over the edge and I feel Edward release into me as I climax. We stay connected for a few minutes with me lying on Edwards chest, legs straddled around him. I feel so happy and at peace as I blissfully fall back into a dreamless sleep.

-OOO-

I was awake but afraid to open my eyes. The morning after our first lovemaking session Edward was so angry with himself for hurting me. I knew he wanted to wait until I was changed into a vampire myself before we made love again. I hoped he was not too mad at me because last night was amazing. I could not help the smile that pulled across my face.

"good morning, love" Edward said and started tracing my naked back.

"mmmmmm" was my only reply. I cowardly kept my eyes closed and my face buried in Edwards's chest. After a few minutes he laughed. "I hope you're not avoiding waking up because of me?" he asked.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his face. He seemed happy. I quickly scanned and stretched my body. Edward chuckled again. "The look on your face is too much, I am not mad" He said.

I looked at his face skeptically. It seemed though that he was telling the truth. I had to ask "are you sure you are not mad, I am sorry I made you lose control"

Edward smiled and told me "I am absolutely not mad, and you did not make me do anything. So you seduced you all too willing husband. It is hardly a capital offence."

I laughed and smiled up at him. "So does this mean it might happen again?"

"I think I could be persuaded" He said with a smirk.

"Do you think perhaps it could happen in the very near future?" I said while before placing a kiss on his lips and climbing into his lap, straddling his waist.

"hum maybe" He said as he scanned his hands down my back and over my ass, finally resting them on my thighs.

Just as things starting heating up my stomach growled, and Edward looked at me seemingly trying to determine what I needed most at this moment. He gave me one more chaste kiss on the lips and asked, "Breakfast time for the human?"

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. He of course caught it and offered to cook breakfast while I got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and tried to find my most jaw dropping outfit of the ones Alice had packed. I ended up deciding on a pair of short-shorts over a string bikini, navy blue. I did still want to try to make my beach scene a reality. I noticed Edwards's eyes raking over my body, before I joined him at the table for my breakfast. Edward made the best omelets and this morning's breakfast did not disappoint.

"This is delicious as always, thank you" I said after my first few bites. Edward had yet to say anything and had a strange look on his face. My question seemed to snap him out of it though as he asked, "What did you want to do today?"

In my best seductive voice I stated, "I was hoping to make my dream last night a reality, so how about the beach?"

Edward was giving me that strange look again, his eyes black and hungry. "Now Bella, you know you never did tell me about your dream, what was it about again?"

I then recognized Edwards's strange look as lust and that gave me the confidence to at least clue him in to the gist of my dream. "well.." I stated in a slightly shaky voice while concentrating very hard on my breakfast "… I was dreaming that we were on the beach together and wemayhavebeenhavingsex" I rushed out, not even sure he understood me. He did not say anything for a few minutes but I could hear his breathing pick up. I chanced a glance over at him and noticed his eyes had grown darker if that was possible and he seemed to be waiting for me to make eye contact with him.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. If I could dream about you I know I would have dreams like that about you as well. I am just trying to figure out your mood when you awoke if that was the content of your dream".

"Well I guess I was just so disappointed that my dream was not real. I was just so disappointed that we were not going to .. um … be intimate during the rest of our honeymoon when it was just so incredible the first time and I want you always so badly."

"I want you badly too, I am sorry I let my pessimism ruin our honeymoon"

"Edward, you know we still have a few weeks of honeymoon left for you to make it up to me" I stated blushing profusely at this point. "So are you up for a trip to the beach?"

"Well when you put it like that, but would you be willing to let me pick the beach in question?" He looked hopeful.

"Umm sure, I guess that would be acceptable." I blushed again at thinking about what we were going to be doing very shortly as I shoveled the last bites of my breakfast in my mouth. "I just need one human minute and we can go, ok?"

"Sure thing, I can't wait. You look absolutely incredible in that outfit and I can't wait to peel it off at the beach" Edward said both shocking me and making me instantly wet.

I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair once more before placing it up in a high and bouncy ponytail. I came out of the bath room to find Edward in nothing but a pair of black and grey board shorts. He looked scrumptious and I could not help but stare and bite my lip in anticipation of what was to come shortly. Edward noticed me staring at his perfectly sculpted chest and perfectly toned abdominal v, and smiled at me letting out a low chuckle.

"Do you approve of my beach attire?" he questioned.

"It's a good thing no one else is on this island because I am going to be too busy with you today to have to worry about fighting off hoards of girls to get to you".

Edward just smiled and reached for my hand. We walked slowly on a trail on the island. The sexual tension between us was palpable and Edward would not allow us to touch any more than just our hands. I had questioned him why on the trip to his beach and he just said that if he had any more physical contact with me we would never make it to the beach and he wanted to make sure I got to relive my dream.

I was not adverse to procrastinating the trip to the beach in order to practice our scenes before we got there however, there was something about the way Edward looked when he talked about taking me to the beach that I knew it would be worth waiting for. I still could not believe when I had gotten Edward to promise me a real honeymoon. This was going to be an amazing couple weeks or so. I was still unsure about when we had to return home and decided I would have to ask Edward about this later. Suddenly I heard the sound of rushing water and my curiosity was definitely peeked.

We walked into a little alcove with a beautiful waterfall. There was a small pristine beach and Edward took the blanket we had brought and spread it on the sand. It was beautiful here and I was looking forward to spending time on the beach and under that waterfall. As if Edward was reading my mind he asked, "Do you want to start on the beach love or would you prefer to swim first?"

Suddenly getting a little confidence I said in my best seductive voice, "Oh, I don't care where you ravish me as long as you do it very soon".

Edward looked very shocked for a second and then his lips were on my faster then I though was possible. I moaned into his mouth and granted his tounge access. I loved the way his hands felt touching my neck and trailing down my sides until he cupped my ass. He tugged and I lifted my legs and wrapped them around him. He backed me up into a tree and used one of his hands to kneed my breast. He then lifted my shirt and his mouth took over for his hands on my breast. I moaned again and he quickly laid us on the blanket.

"Is this what you were dreaming of?" Edward whispered into my ear. Ugh, I needed some release and it seemed Edward was teasing me.

"P please Edwwward" I moaned.

"Please what baby?"

"I need, I need ung, please touch me"

Immediately Edward was unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off. He kissed my stomach and my hip bones and then looked up at me. I was wiggling and writhing in anticipation. "Like this" he said through a smirk as he pressed his fingers deep into my core. "Or like this" he said over my own cries of passion as he started sucking on my clit. I quickly felt my release coming and my breathing picked up to a frantic pace. "Come for me my Bella" Edward said as I completely fell apart.

"You look so beautiful when you come love, should we do it again?"

I nodded through my post orgasm fog and Edward slipped off his board shorts and kissed me fiercely. "Good because I am so not done my sweet girl"

Edward then proceeded to ravish me just as he promised earlier. I loved every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2  Planning for the future

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic and I am still trying to get used to posting and what not. I would love a beta if anyone would be kind enough to do it for me. Not all of the chapters will be as citrusy as the first few but they are still on their honeymoon and Edward is super-hot sooo…

Anyways, thanks for reading and I would love any advice or constructive criticism as I would love to write the best story that I can.

SM owns everything Twilight no infringement intended.

Chapter 2

After Edward ravished me on the beach and then again under the waterfall we laid together on the beach and watched the water. We were not really holding up a conversation just sharing thoughts as they passed. I had something I needed to talk to him about though and I figured now would be the best time.

"Edward, I was hoping to talk to you about something "

"Anything love, what is on your mind?"

"Well I know Dartmouth was just supposed to be a cover story and all but I was thinking a year or so of college really would not kill me" I said

"Really, you want to stay human for a little while longer? What made you change your mind?"

"I just love being with you, physically" I could feel my cheeks reddening "and I am not ready to let that go yet"

"You mean sex was the key all along?" Edward said with a smirk.

"I guess so" I laughed raising an eyebrow at him.

"huh, you want to try again, just to make sure before you go changing your future and all?" He said with the crooked smile I loved and darkened eyes which looked so hopeful and lust filled.

Instead of replying I straddled his lap and kissed him as passionately as I could manage. His response was immediate as he grabbed my bottom and pulled me closer to him giving my center the friction it seemed to always desire lately. I heard him moan in his low velvety voice which just caused me to get even hotter and wetter for what I knew was going to come. Our kiss broke apart only to have him trail wet kisses down my neck to my collar bone. He moved my bikini top out of the way and continued the kisses over my breasts. I felt this constant electric current roaming over my body, his every touch heightening the sensation. By body was craving more and I tried with all of my strength to pull my body as close to his as was possible. He reached my shorts and ripped them from my body so quickly that it took a minute for me to realize that the tearing sound was my shorts and they were now in shreds around us.

"I am not going to stop until you are screaming my name sweet girl" He rasped in the sexiest, huskiest voice I have ever heard. It made me get immediately wetter for him. He must have smelled that as he added "you like when I talk dirty to you my naughty Bella" His word were so different then how he normally spoke to me I was surprised how hot it made me.

I wanted him so bad in that moment. I could barely form coherent thought when I heard myself whisper "please" and Edward untied my bikini bottoms while trailing more kissed down my abdomen pulling the fabric away as he reached it.

"I can't wait to feast on this glorious pussy of yours beautiful Bella" Edward moaned and then licked from my very wet center to my clit. A low growl was coming from him as he licked and lapped at my hot, wet core. "fuck you taste amazing Bella" He continued his licking and lapping while slowly using two of his fingers inside my already stimulated body just pushing me closer to the edge. He suddenly removed his fingers feeling I was getting close and said "I'll let you finish when I hear you screaming my name. Let the world know who makes you feel this good". As he finished saying this he resumed licking and sucking at my clit.

"Edwward, it's you only you, fuck you feel so good baby, please" I could see his smirk as he resumed with his fingers and sucked harder on my clit. I fell apart and screamed his name loudly into the nature around us.

As I came down from my who knows what number orgasm of the day I whispered "That was incredible, I love you Mr. Cullen"

"As I love you Mrs. Cullen"

"Are you going to let me return the favor" I smiled up at him through my lashes and started licking my lips. A breath rushed through his lips as he looked noticeably more aroused. His eyes darkened and his board shorts grew tighter. I started untying the shorts and Edward's breathing picked up speed. As I slid the shorts off of his perfect body, I looked up at him through my eyelashes hoping my actions were seductive. As I surveyed his perfect cock I licked my lips again causing a low groan to emit from Edward. I must have been doing something right. I carefully and slowly licked his length from base to tip swirling my tongue around the tip. At this Edward hissed and panted, "Bella, please baby" I smirked and took all of him in until I felt his member touch the back of my throat. On the rest of his length I used my hands and began bobbing up and down. Occasionally I looked up at him. The expression on his face could only be described as ecstasy. It seemed he was enjoying this as much as I was. After a few minutes of bobbing, licking and sucking Edward yelled out "Belllahh, eengpfffh I am almost there baby. Feels so good." He motioned to move me and I was so not having that, I wanted to taste him, so I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and felt him explode into my throat.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a giving, sexy, loving mate" Edward mused.

"You know I often thing the same thing about you" I was feeling so proud and amazed of my ability to have such an obvious effect on Edward.

He must have seen something in my expression as he asked, "Bella love, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary, what are you thinking?"

"Just that it is nice to know how much of an umm, … effect I am able to have on you, I know you always said you were attracted to me in that way but it is just so nice to have it confirmed" I just knew I was ten shades of red at saying this out load.

"Oh, my Bella, I told you that you have never seen yourself clearly. Do you know how many times I wanted to do loose myself to you physically? I was just so afraid"

"I told you that you were strong enough to do it."

"mmm, I am so glad I let you talk me into trying, I don't think I would have been able to resist you if I would have known how good you taste"

"Don't start that again I think certain parts of my body need a little recovery time" I laughed "and besides I wanted to nail down some of the details on the whole college thing. "

"What kind of things were you thinking about?"

"Well for one I was wondering when the semester starts because we have to leave enough time to find a place to live and get signed up for classes and stuff"

"Well…." He looked so nervous for some reason and I raised my eyebrows as if to implore him to continue "It's just that we kind of already have a house there"

"when you say we?"

"I mean you and I, I thought just in case and real estate is a good investment" He said, obviously nervous I would be upset about this.

"Great," I said surprising him "that is just one less thing to do. So when do we have to leave? I would like to see Charlie before we go."

"We can stay for three more weeks if you'd like, and then still have a few days to visit with Charlie before we leave" he explained clearly excited about this plan.

"That sounds great, but I was hoping to make a request about the trip to college"

His eyes lit up at the promise of giving me something I wanted. "Anything" he said.

"It's just that I always wanted to go on a road trip across the country, and since we already have to travel across the country to get to Dartmouth I thought now might be a good time"

"That is an excellent idea my love, do you want to go just the two of us or with all of our siblings?"

I smiled at the idea of Edwards siblings being my siblings now as well. "Well as long as we can sneak away just the two of us often enough I think it would be a lot of fun to all go together"

"Emmett is going to love this idea" he exclaimed clearly happy about this plan. "but if we are going to have a road trip we best leave in a week or a week and a half so that we have enough time to enjoy ourselves and see a lot of things"

I could not help the smile that lit up my face as I agreed. "I am so excited to have the time to spend with the family before school starts and I am really looking forward to trying my hand at college, although I will probably flunk out in one semester"

"Bella you will not flunk out, besides I will help teach you"

"Oh, is that right Professor Cullen, and what if I am late to your class?"

Edward smiled and laughed. I could not remember a time I had ever seen him so happy and carefree. I was glad to give him this extra time to say goodbye to my human self and have more time to explore each other, physically. I was so content in my life right now and so excited about the future. I realized I had never been this happy before either. I was so sure of my future with Edward that I just could not help but feel like I was finally where I belonged.

Authors Note: So we are getting a little further into the story. The farther we get from where BD left off the more different from the original this story will become while still trying to be realistic based on the series. Any ideas, comments or reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I will try to have chapter 3 posted by the end of the weekend. Chapter 3 will be more fluff, finishing off the honeymoon and their return back to real life so any things you would like to see before these two return home let me know and I might squeeze it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Thank you so much to the few who reviewed it is amazing to get feedback and I really appreciated you taking the time to review. It is nice to see how many people have taken the time to read my version of BD. I think I was inspired to write this story because I am so excited about the move coming out in November! More honeymoon deliciousness before these two lovebirds heard back to the real world.**

**SM owns Twilight no infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3**

We only had a week and a half left and Edward and I both wanted to make the most of it. He had endless things planned for us and I had to remind him several times that we could return to Isle Esme in the future and experience anything we did not have a chance to do or try during this trip. Everything we had done up until this point had been on the island which is why I was kind of surprised when Edward had told me to wear the fancy dress Alice had packed for me because we were going to Rio for the evening.

Edward had planned an evening for us and was refusing to tell me what was on the agenda. He just told me to pack an overnight bag as we would not be returning until the next evening. I had tried to seduce it out of him earlier. Once I had realized the physical effect I could have on him I figured I might be able to sway his decision to keep our plans a secret.

"_I know what you are doing love and it is not going to work" he chuckled. _

_I had crawled on my hands and knees over to him on the bed making sure my cleavage was prominent in my lacy black bra and lacy black boy shorts. _

"_mmm are you sure there is not anything I could do to get you to change your mind" I pouted and then very deliberately licked my lips and then bit down softly on my bottom lip. I tried to give him the sexiest expression I could muster. It worked a little as I saw him swallow and heard his purring growl. I knew he wanted me. However, I was not convinced him wanting me and him spoiling his secret were necessarily connected. _

"_Well you are always welcome to try but I feel I have to warn you Mrs. Cullen it is not going to work" He purred. _

_I tried anyways mostly because I could not resist the lust filled gaze Edward was giving me. He was right it did not work but it was fun and satisfying regardless._

That is how I found myself in the shower getting ready for an evening of unknowns. Edward had gone out for a quick hunt and I don't know why I was nervous; it is not like Edward would want me to do something I would not enjoy. He thought of my feelings first always and I knew this adventure would be no exception. I guess it was just that I hated surprises.

I had not had a chance to see the dress Alice had picked out for me yet. I carefully unzipped the dress in the garment bag and was stunned to see not only a beautiful blue and green silky, knee length, halter dress but also a pair of royal blue, satin, strappy low-heels and a note from Alice.

_Bella, _

_This will look stunning on you so don't grumble too much__ . Wear your hair down in large ringlets (I packed the right curling iron in your bathroom bag) and please put on some eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss) Edward won't know what hit him. I miss you and will see you soon sister!_

_Love, _

_Alice_

I smiled and figured if Alice says Edward will really enjoy this ensemble he probably would, Alice would know. Besides if I could drive Edward crazy I would at least feel like I was getting some sort of my own sweet revenge for Edward insisting on surprising me. Besides driving him crazy all night would be incredibly fun. This idea had me starting to get rather excited for the evening. I got ready as fast as I could and made sure to follow Alice's instructions as well as I was capable of. I wanted to be ready when Edward returned from hunting. I decided as I was getting dressed to wear some of the more intimidating lingerie Alice had packed for me as a little surprise for Edward for later. He definitely was not going to know what hit him, I thought wickedly as I took my last look in the mirror.

I walked out into the living room just as Edward was making his way back to the house. I stood in the living room leaning up against the wall waiting for him to come in. I was rewarded for my primping efforts by Edward's look of shock followed immediately by a look of intense lust.

"Ohh Bella, you look so amazing it might be hard for me to actually make it to Rio, I am starting to think maybe we should just stay in and enjoy each other's company." He gave me his best panty dropping smile which would have normally worked however, I had a plan to drive him insane with want tonight so I could not give in that easily.

"Baby, I know you would not want me to miss out on whatever amazing surprises you have in store for us this evening"

Edward let out a low growl and then smirked, "Alright love we best get going then so we can get to the hotel part of the evening".

Humm hotel part, I mused as we boarded our speed boat to head into Rio. We sat in companionable silence both just enjoying the feel of the wind in our hair and the speed of the boat as we sped through the ocean. I thought that now was as good a time as any to start operation 'drive Edward insane' so I moved to behind him and started scratching my nails through his glorious hair. I loved that when I did this Edward would let out a glorious low growl/purr, it was really hot. I knew this was pretty tame but I also knew if I got Edward too excited that I would not be able to resist him. Before I knew it we were pulling into the docks.

Edward had made us reservations at a glamorous and expensive restaurant. I was a little uncomfortable at the amount of money this must be costing him but I tried to put it in the back of my mind and just enjoy what Edward had planned. The restaurant was beautiful of course. The décor was very vibrant and colorful and the atmosphere seemed to be lively rather than subdued. People could be heard laughing and there was South American music being played through the sound system.

"Edward it's beautiful here, how did you hear about this place" Edward looked at me like maybe I was missing something as we were escorted to our table. The table we were led to was in the corner and a little secluded, perfect for my plans for our evening. When we sat down he finally answered me.

"Well my love, I heard about how wonderful it was in people's thoughts when we came through on our way to the boat, when we first arrived. I thought that you would like to experience a restaurant that featured traditional South American cuisine" he smiled.

"Thank was very thoughtful of you, I will have to think of some way to thank you properly" I smirked at him as I slid my foot up and down his leg. I saw his eyes widen and then darken at the realization of my words and actions.

"mmm, Bella I am sure you can think of something"

The waitress then came over and asked for our order. I ordered the shrimp ceviche for an appetizer and the empanada sampler which came with three of the chefs favorite empanada recipes. Edward asked why I did not order dessert and I just blushed and then answered, "Oh, I am going to have dessert, just not at the restaurant". I then looked him over and licked my lips. He swallowed hardly and his eyes darkened again.

"If you keep saying those things to me, I won't be able to resist taking you here on the table" he whispered so that only I could hear him.

I then realized my jaw had dropped and shut it with a snap. Edward chuckled clearly feeling good that he could make me squirm as well. His statement was so out of character and so, so incredibly sexy I felt my lacy panties moisten.

Edward stared intently in my eyes and I noticed his nostrils flair. I wondered if he could smell my arousal and figured he probably could but also figured it would only add to the suspense and tease of the evening ahead. It was unfortunate that we could not have more physical contact during dinner. I did notice though Edward watching me put the food I was eating into my mouth very curiously. I hoped it was adding to the sexual tension.

As soon as I was finishing up, I asked Edward where we were going next. He responded with something about ruining the surprise but I did notice that he looked very excited about the next part of our evening.

A short walk later I found us at the entrance to a dance-club. I was surprised when the door man greeted Edward by name and showed us to our VIP table. I could not help think that dancing would be the perfect way to get Edward excited.

"Would you like a drink or something, love"?

"Actually I was hoping since we are at a dance club that you might take me out to dance" I inquired as innocently as possible.

"Really? You want to dance, I thought I would have to do a little convincing" Edward smirked and looked shocked at the same time.

I just nodded my head and grabbed his hand as I led him to the dance floor. The music felt like it was everywhere and there were bodies dancing all around us which helped me to no be self-conscious about the situation. Edward grabbed me like a gentleman and put one hand on my waist and another on my shoulder. I smiled at him and pushed my body flush with his. Then I felt myself grinding into him with the music. One of Edwards legs were situated between mine and I was using his leg to provide myself some relief. I had been feeling the urge to molest him since he returned from hunting and the mix of the beat of the music and the obvious lust surrounding us was causing me to go into a frenzy.

Edward held me tight and began whispering in my ear throughout our dancing.

"You are so beautiful, every other man here is jealous of me right now. They can't have you though because you are mine"

"Can you feel what you are doing to me sweet girl, do you like to feel the effect your body has on me?" as if to emphasize his meaning he ground his erection into my hip.

I whimpered and he continued getting progressively dirtier and driving me even more crazy. I love dirty Edward.

"I can't wait to hear you screaming my name as I make you come all over my cock" Well there goes these underwear. They are so wet now I don't think I can save them. Then inspiration hits me.

"I need a human moment I will be back in a second" I whisper in his ear and take off for the bathroom.

I turn to see Edward watching my ass as I sashay away to the facilities. While I am in there I touch up my make-up and take off my special underwear. I hurry back out to the club and find Edward sitting at our table waiting for me. I motion for him to join me again on the dance floor and I immediately resume our previous position. I stick my hand in his pocket and grab his delectable behind. I also leave my little present for him there.

I turn and face my back to him as we continue to dance. This position allows me to grind into him more effectively and allows me to continue to feel just how much I am effecting him. Then he whispers in my ear again and I just about loose it on the dance floor as I am already wound so tight.

"Baby you smell amazing right now and I cannot wait to feast again on your glorious pussy. I am going to make to cum so many times tonight you are going to forget your name." and he grabbed my hip tighter and I am almost positive I heard him lowly growl. I knew it was about time to get out of the club as our kisses were getting needier and I knew we were getting sloe to doing something inappropriate on the dance floor.

"Are you ready to start then?" I challenged and hoped he would get the hint that I was ready to leave.

"mmhm, let's go outside and I will get the car" I waited for Edward on the sidewalk anxiously, I was ready to get to the hotel.

When I climbed into the car I noticed he had my panties up to his nose. He looked on the verge of totally losing his self-control. I hoped I had not pushed him too far.

"I see you got my gift" I squeaked out.

"I don't know if I am going to be able to make it back to the hotel, Bella." He whispered as his body shuddered.

**Authors Note: Ok so a little bit of a cliffe. I will work on getting chapter 4 out ASAP. Leave me a review and tell me what you want to have happen in the last few days of their honeymoon. I will try to put your suggestions in the story. Thanks to everyone who is reading I really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So here it is the remainder of the honey moon. Thanks to all who R&R I really appreciate it. Reviews make me super excited and motivate me to write more often. **

_When I climbed into the car I noticed he had my panties up to his nose. He looked on the verge of totally losing his self-control. I hoped I had not pushed him too far. _

"_I see you got my gift" I squeaked out. _

"_I don't know if I am going to be able to make it back to the hotel, Bella." He whispered as his body shuddered._

I thought back to last night and smiled. I almost did forget my own name and as Edward foreshadowed we did not make it back to the hotel before we gave each other a little release. Umm thinking of the taste of Edwards's rock hard erection in my mouth gets me excited again and I rub my thighs together. Edward is preparing out boat to head back to Isle Esme and notices.

He smirks at me and laughs, "What are you thinking about beautiful girl?"

Busted, but I can't help but think back to the night of intense passion we shared between the pleasure in the car and then the uncontrollable urge to have Edward immediately. We barely made it into the room before he hoisted my dress up and sheathed himself inside me against the hotel room door. The passion continued way into the morning and Edward got his wish to hear me scream his name as I came too many times to count. It was one of many of my now favorite memories from our honey moon. We only had a few days left to be all alone and while I was ecstatic to see the family again it would be sad to emerge from our cocoon we have created here.

"Edward, do you think that maybe every year on our anniversary we can sneak away to just be alone together?"

"You mean you would let me spoil you like this at least once a year?" He beamed.

"Well, it does not have to be quite this decadent every year, but it would be nice to always be able to look forward to our next "honeymoon", you know?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea and I am already looking forward to next year. Are you sad we will be leaving soon, I could try to arrange for us to go back later if you wish".

He is always trying to please me, "Don't be silly I miss our families like crazy but it is a little bittersweet since we have to leave this great little love nest we have created"

"Don't worry love; we will always be able to sneak away even when we are home"

He always knew what to say to make me feel better. "So what is on the agenda for the last few days?"

"Well we really only have today and tomorrow. We will have to leave on Thursday pretty early to catch our flight on time. "He explained. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to do before we left?"

"Well I was hoping to swim with the dolphins once more and I wanted to visit the waterfall beach once more"

"That all sounds reasonable. I think we should do those things today then because it is supposed to rain pretty heavily tomorrow."

"Great I will pack myself a picnic lunch and change into my suit and we can get going"

Edward smiled at me as he was docking our boat and his expression was so filled with love I could not help but say, "I am so glad I get to keep you forever".

"Bella, forever could never be long enough"

OoOoOo

Our last days on the island went by way too quickly. I was packing the place up as Edward was zooming around and cleaning up. I was really going to miss this place and hoped I could come back soon. I tried to memorize everything about his place and the many memories attached to it. That's when I started thinking about our time together yesterday. It was storming and our lovemaking was very intense. It was not until afterwards that Edward explained the storm made it more intense for his kind. I was looking forward to thunderstorm sex once I was a vampire also and told him this. I was rewarded with his telltale darkening of his eyes. It was very exciting to me that Edward was at least partially looking forward to my transformation.

Mmm thunderstorm sex. Just thinking about it had the memory playing again in my mind. Edward snapped his head in my direction and started stalking towards me.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Cullen that could leave you smelling so alluring and looking so flushed"?

"I uh.. was thinking about the storm yesterday and my husband's animalistic response to it. It was amazing of course"

"Yes that was pretty amazing. I always want you but the electricity in the air during a good storm does tend to heighten the need"

"It is too bad it is sunny today Mr. Cullen" I laughed as I threw the last of our items in our bags.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and breathed his cool breath in my face in an obvious attempt to dazzle me.

"Are you trying to dazzle me? If there is something you want all you have to do is ask."

"Well we do have about an hour before we have to leave, I was just thinking of ways to fill our time" Edward said while he played with the hem of my shirt clearly asking for permission.

"I am sure you can think of something"

Edward did not respond but pulled his body flush with mine and kissed me deeply. His cool hands trailed underneath my shirt until reaching my breasts which he cupped and teased eliciting moans of encouragement from me. I reached my hands up and into his hair pulling him closer to me. Edward's hand circled around my body and down my back grabbing my bottom and pulling my legs up around his waist. I clutched myself to him as close as possible as he walked us over to the bed and gently laid me down. He kissed my neck and jaw reverently. Our kisses and movements were deep but loving. He kissed my whole face and then moved down and kissed my whole chest and stomach. It felt like Edward kissed my whole body. It made me feel so loved and cherished. He then kissed my lips passionately and entered me so reverently I could not help the tear that escaped my eye. Edward wiped the tear away with his cool finger.

"I love you so much Edward, you are my whole world"

"Bella you have and will always be my everything. I love you more than words could express"

As I reached my slow but intensely building orgasm I grasped Edward tightly and felt my body shake around him. Edward followed shortly after whispering my name.

We laid next to each other Edward tracing patterns on my back.

"It is really time to say goodbye to Isle Esme isn't it?" I groaned.

"It is my love, but I do have one last surprise for you" He smiled at me.

"Oh really? But don't we have to leave?"

"Yes, I will tell you about the surprise at the airport ok?" He chuckled.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I inquired.

"It is just you usually hate surprises and you actually sound curious and excited about this one". He smirked at me. "I am happy to see you finally accept a surprise willingly"

"Well… the last few surprises were really great and so thoughtful I figure this one will be as well. Maybe I am getting used to you spoiling me" I teased back.

"Let's go then so I can show you"

oOoOoOoO

We arrived at the airport a short time later. After Edward checked our luggage and picked up our tickets we went to wait in the first class lounge and get me some lunch. I was waiting for him to lay the suprose on me but he seemed to have forgotten. I knew that was impossible though. I did not want him to get the wrong idea about suprises in general if I seemed to cuirous or excited. I could not help but wonder though. Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask.

"So are you going to tell me what this surprise is?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Edward smiled my favorite half smile, "I can't believe you waited so long to ask, still so stubborn" he teased.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"I thought it would be nice if we had our layover in Jacksonville so that we could stay for a day and spend a little time with your mom and Phil. I called them and arranged for them to meet us at the airport and then we are all going to a nearby hotel for the evening." Edward explained.

I felt the hugest smile break across my face. The surprise was perfect and just another example of how much Edward knows me and cares for me. "That is perfect, thank you so much"

"I would do anything to make you happy Mrs. Cullen"

**Authors Note: So the end of the honeymoon and the entirely fluff filled chapters. Bella and Edward are slowly going to ease their way back into reality. Road trip to Dartmouth and the start of college coming up soon and don't worry I will also address the Voltori and Bella throughout this story. I really do want it to be the same idea as Breaking Dawn just making that one change of no Nessie. Thank you to my couple reviewers; it does make my day to see I have a review! I am still searching for a Beta if anyone wants to volunteer, let me know. Edward is always thinking of thoughtful surprises for Bella, what is the most thoughtful gift you have ever received? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. SM owns Twilight, I am just changing her stories to meet my own needs. **

I was very excited when we landed in Florida just as the sun was setting. As Edward had promised, my mom and Phil were waiting for us. My mom was glowing with excitement at being the first one to see us after our honeymoon. I laughed as she looked a little like Alice bouncing and waiting for us to get to where she was made to wait by security. As soon as I was able to, I wrapped her into a huge hug. I was very happy to have this evening with her. Edward had informed me that we had only the evening and would be flying out in the morning. That way we did not have to worry about the sun issue. Edward was so thoughtful to think to arrange this for me.

We went to a swanky restaurant to have a nice meal together. It seemed Renee was impressed. Normally I would have been a little more upset about Edward wasting all of this money but since it was for my mother's benefit I did not give him any grief about it. Edward knew my thoughts though as he smirked at my thinly disguised reluctance when he ushered us to the restaurant. I was great to be able to visit with my mother. The restaurant had dancing also and comfortable seating so we decided to stay very late into the evening just dancing, eating and enjoying each other's company. It was the best gift Edward could have gotten me besides himself. The thought that I got to keep him forever still seemed like a dream to me. I felt thankful for it every day and assumed I would feel that way into our eternity.

Before long it seemed it was time to make our way back to the airport and it looked as though Renee and Phil could use some sleep. I am sure that was true of me as well but the excitement of seeing my mom was keeping that thought from becoming too well known. Besides, I could always sleep on the plane. We said our goodbyes to Renee and Phil at security and I promised to visit at Christmastime. I was very content at the thought that I would actually get to stay true to that promise. Edward was glowing with satisfaction as he heard the joy and contentment in my promise as well. It did make me happy to make him so satisfied.

We waited in the first class lounge to catch our flight to SeaTac where the Cullen's would be to pick us up.

"You know I am so excited to see everyone, I miss them greatly but…." I let the thought trail off Edward looked anxious for my thought to continue. It was times like these when his inability to read my mind seemed to be most annoying for him. I chuckled.

"But…" He prodded me.

"I am really going to miss it just being the two of us. Just us being alone and having escaped to our own little bubble for a while it just feels so perfect. I miss them all but I am dreading going back to reality."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we will have an eternity to sneak away together. Whenever you need it tell me and I will make it happen"

"Thanks" I said just as the loudspeaker came on and announced it was time for us to board the plane.

I laughed at the timing of it as Edward grabbed our bags and we walked to the hanger. We took a seat in our over-extravagant first class seats and I guessed it was time to get back to our normal lives. It was an amazing escape. I hoped to get home and write it all down so that I would never forget it. This was especially true of the dancing at the club and the sex on the beach with the waterfall. The thoughts of all of our intimate times ran though my head and I could feel myself start to get excited. Just then I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and his hand tighten on my thigh.

I looked over at him and noticed his eyes had grown dark. I blushed as I realized he could smell my excitement.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to hear your thoughts right now. " He rasped out.

"I was just thinking of my favorite activities from our honeymoon." I whispered to him.

"What activities were your favorites?" His whisper low enough that I was the only one who heard him.

"You better not start something you cannot finish Mr. Cullen" I quipped.

He laughed, "Perhaps you are right. You know I can't help but think of a specific teacher, student role play when you call me that." His smile was wicked and he knew what he was doing to me. I felt I had no choice but to play along.

"A specific role play, do you care to share, Mr. Cullen?" I tried my best to look coy as I peeked up at him through my lashes.

I noticed his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. "Perhaps you were right now is not the best time"

I sighed and leaned against his chest to try and get some sleep when he whispered, "Since you seem interested though maybe we can try it out soon"

That comment was guaranteed to influence my dreams. I hope I did not embarrass myself with my annoying sleep talking.

OoOoOo

I woke up when Edward gently stroked my cheeked and lovingly said, "Sweetheart, It is time to wake up we are going to be landing in a few minutes".

I sat up and smiled at him. Now that we were almost here I was more than excited to see the family and tell them our new plans. Not that I needed to tell them as I am sure Alice had already seen our decision.

We walked through the airport quickly as Edward was just as excited to see his family as I was. After getting through security Alice bounced over to me and started speaking faster than I was able to understand.

"Umm Alice, I have no idea what you are talking about" The Cullen's all laughed and Esme wrapped me into a warm and welcoming embrace.

"Welcome home Bella, Did you have a nice trip" Esme asked.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay on your beautiful island. Yes we had a great time" I stated.

"You mean the island house is still standing? Some honeymoon" Emmett boomed. The implications of what he was saying made me blush instantly. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

I felt myself become less embarrassed and more at peace and knew it must be Jasper. "Thanks, Jazz"

Japer moved towards me a chuckled, "you know it is nothing to be embarrassed about, besides Emmett is just trying to get a rise out of you"

"I know, I will have to think of a good way to pay him back don't you think" I laughed.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as I said hello to everyone in the family. Carlisle looked a little nervous as he handed me a long skinny jewelry case. "I know you don't like to receive gifts but this is my way of welcoming you to the family" He smiled so genuinely that I could not help but smile back. I opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet with one charm already attached it was a crest and realized it must be the Cullen family crest. I felt my tears welling up in my eyes and wrapped my arms around Carlisle. I had realized they all wore the family crest and giving me one really made me feel like a member of their family. Edward put it on my wrist and he looked so happy and proud I knew he was happy I was finally a part of his family in a real and binding way.

"Thank you" I blubbered out around my tears and Esme gave me another hug. "I missed you all so much"

We had made it out to the cars and I asked Edward if we could please ride with Alice and he agreed.

Once we all got settled I had to ask, "So Alice what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, just that I missed you and I looking forward to going to school with you at Dartmouth and to not worry about anything because I already planned it all out. "

"I was hoping we could all drive there, I always wanted to see the country and I figured a road trip might be a fun way to do that"

Alice laughed, "I know, I already told everyone, Emmett is planning on several road races on the way. When we get home we should talk about the stops you want to make on the way"

I smiled at Alice and was so happy to be going home with Edward. He was my home now and I knew I would always feel a sense of belonging when we were together but also I had gained a real sense of family and acceptance by joining his family.

"That sounds like a great plan Alice, maybe all us 'kids' could do it together" I used my fingers to make air quotes aound kids as it was not exactrly accurate.

"That sounds like fun, and then maybe we can all watch movies together. Esme is a little sad that she and Carlisle have to stay behind a few weeks to keep up appearances, so it would be nice to hang out with her as much as we can until we leave."

"That sounds great, I really missed you Alice"

"I missed you too, Bella. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out you were coming home early so we could all go on a trip together"

I just laughed and realized this would just be the first of many adventures together.

**A/N: So Bella and Edward are home and Alice gets to plan a road trip for them all. It all seems a little too happy right now. Don't worry a little tension will be added shortly as well as some new characters. Please review it totally makes my day **


End file.
